


Force

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise confronts Rosie after his fight with Marcos at the precinct





	Force

“Rosie what the hell happened”Annalise sent him a stony gaze glaring over at him 

“Marcos wanted to fight me”Beaumont said in his own defense 

“You shouldn’t have sent that doctor over”Annalise tells him 

“I tried to help him”Beaumont explained 

“You can’t force help on my brother”Annalise points out to the pathologist 

“Of course you know him better than anyone”Beaumont replies 

“I’m speaking from my own personal experience growing up with him Rosie”Annalise warms him 

“I shouldn’t have done that you’re right”Beaumont admitted


End file.
